


Born to Strange Sights

by Anlace



Series: Random Writing Prompts [6]
Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, F/M, Freak Show, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Self Prompt, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlace/pseuds/Anlace
Summary: A moment in the freak show's life where they have a happier ending.





	Born to Strange Sights

**Author's Note:**

> WRITING PROMPT: Born to strange sights.

_ **Born to Strange Sights** _

When her little blue eyes opened for the first time, she saw her mother's two heads; all four eyes looking at her and both mouths smiling broadly. Her father, who had ectrodactyly, caressed her cheek with his lobster-claw like hands.

“She's beautiful,” The bearded woman – lobster boy's mother, and the baby's grandmother – said as she gazed down lovingly at the new born who gave a tiny yawn.

The rest of the freak show family were crowding around the parents and grandparents, to try to get a look at the child. “How is she supposed to make it among us looking like that?” The fat lady asked as she munched on fried dough.

The perfectly formed daughter of the two headed woman and lobster boy was born to strange sights that would never seem unusual to her, never would she think they were freaks, but she may feel because she had no deformities herself, that _she_ was the freak.

“She will be open minded like no one else has ever been, and she will be loved just the way she is,” The strong man – her grand father – said and would make sure she was never bullied like they all had been


End file.
